


Two Lost Souls

by wabbitseason



Category: Damn Yankees
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Musicals, Washington Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-05
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lost Souls

"Peter, how's life? Thanks for doing that favor for me. What do I want in return? Don't worry, I'll collect someday."

"Who's the boss collecting from, Beelzebub?"

"Some baseball bigshot in Baltimore. Mr. Applegate thinks he's going to collect on the Hardy Contract. You'd think he'd have forgotten after all this time."

"34 years?"

"If you're been a baseball fan in D.C., that's a lifetime."

"Bud! How are you, old friend? Look, I'm sorry about that whole strike, but all is forgiven. Do you know where I could wrangle opening day tickets to the Senators… I mean, the Nationals?"

**Author's Note:**

> With opening day of the season, I had to write a baseball drabble and get a few digs in the process. In my case, it really has been a lifetime. The actual prompt was "Almost forgotten"


End file.
